Taun Clan
See also Taun Taun Clan Taun's clan is one of the strongest clans with a living Tri-Wing leader. They are warlike, but their primary occupations seem to be defensive rather than offensive. Their wings are bat-like and nearly indestructible, even outside of a combat situation. Clan Leader More later Beliefs and Lifestyle Taun's Clan consider themselves to be the guardians of the 'Cubi race, and were one of the chief factors in the survival of the race during the Dragon and Cubi Wars. This is partly because they helped train 'Cubi to fight and defend themselves properly, but also because they were one of the main supporters of SAIA when the idea was proposed by Fa'Lina. Taun does not micromanage the clan (see Duties). According to Amber, she has no particular rules over marriage between other clans and other races, trusting her members to use their judgement sensibly. Duties Taun members appear to have duties related to combat training and preparation in the event that a new war should occur. Clan members often become adventurers or mercenaries and will take up such work while waiting for commands from their leader. Research into Taun clan for her cameo in the 'Epsilon Project' story reveals that Taun Clan has a command hierarchy. Taun herself tends to concentrate on the big picture and long-term goals, leaving the day-to-day running and administration to high-ranking members of her clan. Diplomacy Allies Taun Clan's most noteworthy ally is the notoriously secretive Owona Clan; in fact, the only concrete information about Owona's clan provided in Mink's report was defined by the matriarch's alliance with Taun. Both clans specialize in certain forms of combat (Taun focuses more on strategy, whereas Owona's progeny excel in martial arts) and share an affinity for rage. Adventurers from both clans will often team up. The specifics of Owona's relationship with Taun are unclear. Also, Taun's clan appears to be on good terms with Fa'Lina. Enemies Not known specifically. It is strongly implied that threats to races or individual clans are not something that they will tolerate. For example, in Abel's Story, Part Two, Fa'Lina mentioned that the only reason she didn't "toss (Aniz) back into Zinvth gift-wrapped" for his actions was because of the possibility of repercussions with Taun Clan.See Abel's Story . Research into Taun clan for 'Epsilon Project' suggests that Taun has had numerous members of her clan kidnapped, tortured or murdered, sometimes in an attempt to lure her or her avatar out of hiding. Faced with this situation, Taun will often try to organise some form of aid for them, often informing the victim's friends and relatives so that they may attempt a rescue or investigation themselves. She will not aid them directly nor mount a large mission that would interfere with her long-term goals or her own personal safety, since the welfare of the clan as a whole is more important to her than an individual member's life. Known members *The clan has a total of 387 members, this number does not include Taun herself. *Taun's stepson (a 'Cubified Being) *Quill, a senior battle instructor at SAIA and Taun's lineal descendant (not literally her daughter - this was a mistake according to Amber). *Jeremiah Taun References Cubi Clan leaders #5 Category:Cubi Clans Category:Cubi Clans